League of Imperfects
by The Threat
Summary: Imagine that the 'Rise of The Imperfects' from the 'Marvel Nemesis' game happened in the LXG universe. What would that have been like?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" is created by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. This story is based on "Marvel Nemesis: Rise of The Imperfects" which is owned by EA games.

* * *

Manhattan Island, February 2005:

Up on the rooftops of this city's buildings, what appears to be a red flare moves itself from one roof onto another. This one flare was in fact a young woman, in a red attire, who was armed and moved like a ninja. As she was moving from one roof to another, she remembered the old days. When the Keene act forced all vigilantes to either reveal their identity to the general public, or to keep their secret identity, in exchange for working with the government. This act was a subject of controversy, even among other vigilantes like herself. Her lover at the time even decided to go with the act, by revealing his own identity to everyone. In the end, it had cost his life, which she, despite all her abilities (which has even kept her from aging since her own resurrection), couldn't undo. It was especially that memory that had her slow down, as it still saddened her to this day, even though this happened twenty-eight years ago. With this sudden pause, she was able to spot a sort of black smoke in the corner of her eye. She quickly turned, to see a dark woman, with a raised fist. This woman tried to hit her, but the latter dodged the attack, while kicking a heel of her boot into the dark woman's belly. In response, the dark woman disappeared in her black smoke again, only to reappear behind the ninja-woman and grab her.

"You must be Elektra." the dark woman said.

The woman, Elektra, used her sais to hurt the dark woman into releasing her.

"Nice to meet you." Elektra remarked.

After this, a fight broke loose between the two. One fast woman, versus a teleporting woman. The fight almost appeared to take forever, until the dark woman allowed some kind of blad to come out of her wristbands, which knocked down Elektra.

"Too bad I was told not to hurt you." she sighed disappointedly, while she picked up Elektra and carried her away.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, at a local hospital, a man in his late fifties was taken care of, as he appeared to have a nasty-looking wound on his arm. The doctor had only just stitched the arm, after which he turned to his trainee.

"Peter, you finish this up." he murmured, after which he left the room.

The trainee, Peter, did as he was told, by wrapping a bandage around the old man's wound. Still, the old man seemed to think something was funny, as he had this grin on his face.

"What? What's so funny?" Peter asked him.

"Your first name." the old man answered, "It's Peter, like my own."

"Oh?" the trainee replied, "You're called Peter too? That's funny, indeed."

"Yeah." the old man responded, "Peter Parker is my full name."

"My last name's Petrelli." the trainee said.

"Petrelli..." the old man repeated, "It sounds familiar."

"Yeah, you must've heard of my brother Nathan." the trainee answered.

"The politician Nathan Petrelli? He's your brother?" the old man sounded surprised.

"It's not something to brag about." the trainee added, "Still..."

That's when he was finished putting up the bandage.

"Thanks." the old man said.

"How is it that you got such a wound anyway?" the trainee asked him.

The old man hesitated to answer: "I er... I thought I could help an old lady from robbers."

"Really? What makes you think you're such a big hero?" the trainee asked him.

Here was something the old man had to be careful about what he'd answer: "I... I just wanted to see if I was still as strong as I was when I was twenty."

This, the trainee understood: "Right, you're not getting any younger."

"Yeah..." the old man sounded sad at that point, "If only that..."

Since he couldn't continue, the trainee knew that there was something wrong: "I know it's none of my business, but..."

The old man interrupted him: "It's all right, I guess I should tell someone one day. Like you said, we're not getting any younger. The day my wife realized that, she tried to use cosmetics to hide her aging face. She was after all a model and actress."

"Was?" the trainee wondered, just before he realized what that meant.

"It became too much for her at some point..." the old man sounded even sadder than earlier, "She... took her own life."

The trainee didn't know what to say besides: "I'm sorry."

"That's all right." the old man replied, "You couldn't know, I had to tell someone, and you just seemed like a good listener."

"Peter, you remember what I said about getting attached to patients?" the doctor had just returned into the room.

The trainee didn't need to say anything, as the old man took this as his queue to leave.

Once outside the hospital, the old man, whom we can now without a problem refer to as Peter, walked his way back home. On his way, he felt a tingling, which usually meant that there's trouble somewhere near. He went into a nearby alley. In there, he saw people in distress, as they were harassed by something... which Peter could only describe as weird, despite all the strange things this old man has seen in his life. This strange thing had the appearance of a man, but his skin appeared to be made of a transparent plastic, which showed that the inside of his body looked a lot like some kind of jelly substance. On his face, he had what appeared to be some kind of gas-mask that covers the mouth and nose alone, and this thing hung on some kind of wire, that appeared to have been shot from his arm. Once Peter saw this, he knew what to do. He knew that it was illegal, but it's either that, or have these people suffer a terrible fate. Peter turned his coat inside out, allowing it to turn into a red coat, that bore the image of a spider on it's chest. Once he put the coat on, he took out a pair of red gloves and a red mask. He became the hero he was once known as again: Spider-Man.

As Spider-Man, he attacked this strange man. It was a fight of one man who could shoot wires from his hands versus another. Unfortunately, the green man had one advantage over Spider-Man: his body could somehow produce a gas, which it breathed in Spider-Man's face, rendering the latter unconscious.

At a distance, somebody else could somehow sense what happened to Spider-Man. Could even smell his assailant, as though whatever it was, it gave off a smell that was easily distinguishable from all other smells in New York City. He was at the bar, getting drunk, or as drunk as someone like him could get, but realizing something's wrong, even to this person's standards, he decided to get up and leave the bar. When he did so, somebody burst in through the door. And not just someone splintering the door by brute force, but by using some kind of electric current through the air, destroying the entire wall in which the front was located. Everyone else cowered in fear, but this man kept standing, raised his fists. To those witnessing this, they could see that this man's fists had some kind of special mechanism built in his hands. Somehow, when they formed fists, three blades would come out of each hand. With these blades, he attacked this electrical man. Or at least, he tried, but since these blades were made out of some sort of metal, which conducts electricity, this electrical needed to only aim his current towards those blades, instantly rendering this man unconscious. With him down, the electrical man picked him up. While doing so, he noticed he had dog-tags, which read "Wolverine". He half laughed and half sighed at the sight of them, upon which he left the building.

Baxter Building

In a room on the top floor, a huge man, made out an orange type of stone, sat down, looking at an old picture. On this picture, there was him, along with three others, each wearing a blue suit. Seeing it, he remembered the old times, when they fought side by side, against a common enemy and rival to at least one of the people on the picture. To this man, it was a pity that the man in the picture, along with the woman who stood next to him on the same picture, were gone. That is, with the Keene act in effect, they had no other option but to stop being the heroes they once were. And with the intellect that the man on the picture had, he could easily get a job in the science department, which earned him a place in the colony on Mars. The fourth person on that picture, had his way with fire, which made him the perfect man for every Hollywood movie-stunt that involved fire. All the while, where did it leave this man, this Thing as most people referred to him. Alone, without a job, or money, save for the generous offers that his scientist friend still manages to send him. This was the moment in which the Thing looked at his watch. That fire-guy was supposed to come by that day, but he hadn't arrived yet. This didn't surprise the Thing much. This guy was never the most reliable person he ever knew, or the easiest one to live with. Still, after being alone for so long, he could do with the company, for old times sake.

After another while of moping, the Thing heard some kind of disturbance, coming from outside. He looked through the window, where he saw two people fighting each other. One of them, the Thing did recognize, as that was the guy he was waiting for, but the other one, who appeared to have powers similar to the fire-guy, was someone the Thing had never seen before. He thought of jumping out the window to help him, but something caused the building to tremble heavily. His primal instincts told him to jump out of the building, which he did. When he landed on the ground level, he saw what, or rather who caused this tremor. It was a young woman, not any bigger than any woman he ever saw, yet she had these large spikes on her hands, which were enough to cause the Earth to shake. The Thing didn't think that this woman would be strong enough to withstand his own strength, but he was wrong. Her strength was similar to his, but unlike the Thing, she was much smaller and given her ballet skills, she was much faster. It didn't take long before she could wipe the floor with this Thing.

Stark Tower

For the most part, this tower was equipped with all types of high-tech machinery. Inside one of these machines', there was a screen, which showed statistics of certain people. From this, whoever was looking at them could tell that in the past hour, five particular individuals were experiencing some kind of excitement, shortly before their life-signs grew weaker, as though they passed out. This made the person who saw this realize that someone out there is hunting down old friends, or at least old allies of his. That's when he decided to move the machine he was in. Although he's had his brains planted into this machine so many years ago already, it's been a while since he last had to use it. On top of that, he wasn't used to living his way like that when he started, so why should he be now? What was once his exo-skeleton was now his actual body. With this body, he left his tower, looking for clues at the spots where these friends of his were last seen. What he didn't anticipate, is that outside, someone was waiting for him. This he only found out, when he felt something jump onto his back, nearly causing him to fall back to the ground. Instead, this iron machine found a way to stay airborne and fight his assailant. The latter, looked like he was made out of body-parts, sewn together, and kept alive by some kind of electric current that was generated in it's arms. In this case, too, the Iron Man was no match for this attacker. It didn't take long before the suit was deactivated, or at least rendered immobile, which allowed this freak of nature, assuming he was in any way natural, to carry him away, like four others have been before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Altogether, six such fights took place all over Manhattan Island. Six powerful people were kidnapping six people, all of whom were either retired superheroes, or people with special abilities. Such a thing, somebody should have seen something.

South-America

In this continent, we find someone who's been travelling for many years. For what exactly, can only be guessed. What is certain, is that this guy had decided to conduct an experiment. To conduct it, all he needed was to take out one red ball he had in his pocket, which housed a powerful, though man-made, creature. This creature, which had psychic abilities, could his telepathic powers to tell what it was that this person wanted of him. It pleased him, as it meant for him that he'd be able to realize his own full potential. So once it was clear what was wanted, this creature laid his hand on this person's head, as the latter closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he found himself a few kilometers away. Judging from the buildings, he recognized the area as New York City. Good, he thought to himself, as it meant that he's there where he wanted to be. Then again, maybe not. His body is still in South-America, but his mind is wandering around on this island. This was a phenomenon, referred to as astral projection. He turned to a gift shop, where he tried to pick up a miniature version of the Statue of Liberty. It failed, but a weird sensation went through him. Imagine you want to pick something up, your mind somehow knows that you're supposed to feel something when you grab hold of something, but when it turns out you can't touch it, the mind somehow gets confused, which would create this strange sensation. Interesting, this person thought to himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't given much time investigate this much, if any further. Soon enough, he heard a disturbance somewhere, but he was too far away to see anything. He thought of himself being on top of the Empire State Building, and the next second, he was there. On top of that building, he saw six spots where these disturbances were taking place. He thought of transporting himself from the one place to another. It didn't take long before he realized half of what was going on. Six different people, either superheroes or just people with special abilities, were overpowered by six different people, but almost just as powerful. Who are they? And what do they want with these people?

Once he had seen all that, he thought of returning to his body. When that was done, he mentally thanked his creature, after which he picked up his red ball again, in which the creature disappeared back into. He put away that ball, and took out another one. He opened it, and out came a red/brownish dragon-esque creature, twice the size of a human, with huge wings, and a tail, of which it's tip for some reason was in flames. He mounted this dragon, which then flew up into the sky, heading there where the human directs him to go.

Manhattan Island, night

For those who were either too busy at work, asleep, or living underground, they remained unaware of what had transpired during daytime. One such residents that lived underground, was out fetching pizza. On his way, he saw something which some people would refer to as weird, but he found it to be fascinating. He couldn't be sure of what he saw, but it looked as though there was some kind of green light up on the surface. When he looked out, he only just saw someone dematerialize, just before the light disappeared. Given the fact that the one that was dematerialized didn't seem to be surprised, or even try to struggle, it couldn't have been a UFO abduction, it had to be somebody who was deliberately transported. Which could mean only one thing, that the human race has evolved to this point already. This was something he wish he could check out.

When he returned to his brothers, he told them exactly what he saw. But not one of them really believed him.

"Green light. How unoriginal can you get, really?" one of them said.

"Hey, we're green, so why won't Donny see anything green?" the smallest, and likely youngest of the group wondered.

Nobody really knew what his remark meant, but the eldest of the four approached his brother: "Look Donny, I know it's been years since we've done anything, but you have to admit this sounds a little too strange, even for us."

"Even for us, who came from ooze?" Donny, as he's apparently called, responded.

"Look, we'd love to believe you..." the eldest assured him, "...but as long as we don't know for sure that you haven't dreamed it all..."

"You want proof?" Donny asked, "I'll get you proof. You'll see that I didn't dream."

"Like you never dreamed of building a time-machine?" the youngest remarked.

"He never said he built one." the fourth one said.

"Laugh while you can." Donny said, after which he picked up his stick, or 'bo' as it's called, and left the underground.

"These are times when I wish Splinter were still alive." the eldest moaned, "He would've helped Donny not make rash decissions."

MiB headquarters

The head of this agency was busy working, when his phone, or something that looked like it, rang. He answered it: "MiB. This is Z."

"Konichi wa." someone on the other side greeted, "This is Tomasu Hoiji of S.P.D. We just detected a small breach in the shield protecting Earth, which happened just above you."

"We noticed the breach too." Z replied, "But so far, no incidents have been reported that may suggest alien activity. Our experts think it was probably a glitch in the system."

"Are you sure?" Tomasu asked him, "What about that ship that hangs above your city?"

"We don't know what it is either." Z answered, "But so far, it didn't try to break through the barrier, so there's no reason for us to do anything."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, after which Tomasu decided to say the following: "All right. Still, I would suggest you to not take your eyes of the ship."

"Of course not." Z answered, "Have a good day, Mr. Hoiji."

"Actually, Hoiji is my first name." Tomasu told him, "But my call-sign is..."

"Z out." Z interrupted, by simply disconnecting the conversation, and continue his work. Anyone who could see him, would notice that he had an itch in the back of his neck, and when he scratched there, it would reveal that some kind of device had attached itself to the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Dekabase, Japan

Given that Tomasu, or Hoji as he tried to introduce himself to Z, had a weird conversation with MiB, this was something that had to be discussed with the rest of his task-force. In this group, Hoji was the one wearing a blue suit.

"I don't understand it." he explained, "He's notorious to know several languages, Earthen as well as alien, but he didn't know we introduce ourselves last name first?"

"Not to mention how he seemed to be taking that ship a little too lightly." the one in green, Sen, remarked,

"I know, Sen." Hoji agreed, "I mean, don't they usually shoot first and ask questions later in America?"

"That's a bit prejudiced." the one in yellow, Jasmine, remarked.

"You think he knows more than he's letting on?" the one in pink, Umeko, asked.

"This would be just what we need then." Hoji sounded disappointed, "First we were too busy solving our own problems to help those Gransazers last year, and now that we dealt with that, three more problems arise, and we get the universal immigration service likely helping them on top of it."

"Two out of those three you mentioned are being dealt with as we speak, remember?" Sen reminded him.

"Yes, I know, those Justirisers and Magirangers." Hoji agreed, "But they're not professionals like we are, should we even let them do this?"

"Those Magirangers know what they're fighting, unlike us, and those Justirisers, as I've been informed, were chosen by Earth itself to help us." their boss' voice suddenly sounded, "That counts enough as professionals to me."

Everyone turned to look at their boss, a blue anthropomorphic dog, who hadn't finished speaking: "But you seem to forget that there are still a number of unsolved cases which need to be dealt with as well."

"Boss, please." Hoji started, "MiB is supposed to regulate which people leave and which ones stay here. If they're compromised..."

"I'm fully aware of the danger this involves." the boss continued, "However, MiB too have trained professionals. If there's a problem with their boss, they will solve it."

"And what if the whole agency is involved?" Hoji questioned.

"Yes, that is indeed a risk." the boss agreed.

"Maybe if we just send one agent to asses the situation first." Jasmin suggested.

"Sounds reasonable to me." Sen agreed.

"Exactly what you'd expect from Jasmine!" Umeko cheered.

"Very well, I'm going." Hoji was about ready to get up.

"No you are not." the boss stopped him.

Hoji could not understand: "Why not?"

"For one..." Sen started, "...our country is still in something of a cold war with..."

"Earth politics are no concern for Special Police." Hoji interrupted.

"And from what you just said earlier, about Americans..." Sen added "... you might only make things worse."

"Why not let Jasmine go?" Umeko suggested, "It was her idea."

"Oh no, I can't do that." Jasmine disagreed, "My English is rudimentary at best. I won't be able to communicate with them."

"Doesn't matter." the boss disagreed, "With your ESP, you won't have to know their language."

Upon hearing him suggest it, Jasmine looked at her own hands. While it is true that she has the ability to hear people's thoughts by merely touching them, she wasn't sure if she's up for this kind of work.

"No." she disagreed, "Why not let Sen do it? He's better with people than I am."

"I have the uttermost confidence that you can pull this off better than anyone." the boss said.

"This is idiotic." Hoji remarked, "I know enough English myself."

"But not enough tact, I'm afraid." the boss told him, "I'm sure you'll be needed soon, but now is not the time."

Jasmine sighed: "I guess I'll have to start listening to those teach-yourself-English-tapes."


	4. Chapter 4

Manhattan, March 2005

Jasmine was staying in a hotel room, where she staked out on the MiB building. The only reason she wasn't caught doing this, is because she wasn't using binoculars, or anything that would make it that obvious. In this room, there was just her laptop, and her License, which could also be used as a phone. Through that phone, she was expecting to get a call from a contact she made inside the building, a month earlier. She could remember what had happened then only too clearly.

She entered the building. In... what can only be assumed to be the lobby, there was a man sitting, who spoke: "Can I help you?"

"Reimon Marika." she replied, as she help up her License, "I'm with Spe..."

"Elevator." the man interrupted.

She was startled at that, but she walked to the door at the far end of the lobby. Other than the entrance, it's the only other door, so it must be the elevator that the man spoke of. All she needed to do was to let her License be scanned, and she was let in. From there on in, all she had to do was show her License, and tell them to, as alien as it may sound, take her to their leader. The conversation she had with the leader, who introduced himself as Z, was brief. But that wasn't what bothered Jasmine. Z didn't want to shake her hand, as it's a custum in the western culture. If he wanted to show respect for hers, he would have at least bowed, which he didn't. That's not to mention that he always tried to keep his distance from her. This meant two things. He somehow knew she can hear thoughts, and he's hiding something from her. Once Z was out of earshot, she was approached by this one man.

"Hey, you that Speedy lady?" the man asked her.

"S.P.D., yes." Jasmine replied.

"I'm agent J." the man introduced himself, "I don't know what Z over there told you, but..."

Jasmine held up her hand, so to interrupt him. She then took off one of her gloves, after which she laid her hand on his shoulder. This way, she saw it was he tried to tell her. That he, along with a small number of other agents have noticed that Z has been acting weird lately, even to MiB standards. Nobody knows why exactly. All that is certain is that he went to check on some kind of incident that took place at the power plant, from which he returned. At first, nothing appeared unusual about it, until he started to ignore the ship that hung, and at this time still hangs above New York.

"This... is weird." was all Jasmine could say.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" J asked her.

She said something in Japanese, which meant 'sorry', before she explained to him what she did.

"Sounds cool." J replied.

"For now, it's best if we keep contact." Jasmine suggested, "The first sign that Z becomes dangerous, you tell me, I'll tell my co-workers..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." J agreed.

So that's how far they were. Z hadn't made a move, and from whatever intel she received, the ship hadn't moved. That's when her License rang.

"J?" she answered the phone.

"Jay? What's a jay?" was how Umeko's voice sounded.

"Sorry, I expected somebody else." Jasmine replied.

"Oh? A boyfriend?" Umeko wondered.

Jasmine could hear someone scold Umeko, after which the latter then said what she had to say: "We detected some kind of strange activity on the ship. Like there was some kind of energy burst for one second, then it was gone."

"That's funny." Jasmine replied, "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"For all we knew, it was just an error on the ship." Umeko explained, "But now..."

"Hold on." Jasmine interrupted, "Someone else is trying to reach me."

Jasmine switched from Umeko to the other caller: "This is Reimon."

"Good I could reach you." J spoke, "That ship seems to have fired something. It managed to penetrate our shields."

As this conversation was translated through her phone, she understood perfectly well what he said: "What does Z do about it?"

"Nothing." J replied.

"That's enough for..." Jasmine started, but didn't finish.

She saw how many green lights appeared all over the city. Once those lights disappeared, she heard people scream.

"J, whatever that ship fir..." she tried to speak, but that's when she could only hear static, "J?"

No reply came. Whatever's happening in the city, even MiB is caught. She thought of returning to her call with Umeko, so to warn S.P.D., but that's when something was flying in front of her window. She had never seen it before, but given it's humming sound, she was sure it wasn't a living creature. It started to fire at her, but with her License, she could change her clothes into a protective suit of armor. Wearing that armor, she could withstand the shots, or at least a little better. She used a gun of her own to fire back at it, and it was destroyed upon impact. After that, she picked up her License again to return her call to Umeko.

"Umeko, the whole island is under attack, and I lost contact with the Men in Black." Jasmine, now Dekayellow, told her.

"Jasmine, this is Commander Krugger." her boss sounded, "I'll send for back-up immediately."

"They'll never make it in time." Dekayellow told him.

"Then I'll go, try and get MiB running again." Hoji spoke.

Dekayellow hung up the phone then.

She left her hotel room, by jumping out the window and landing on the street. Once there, she saw that the flying drone from before wasn't the only thing to worry about. There were some humanoid creatures walking around as well. Some had blades, others used lasers. Among both groups, there were small ones and bulkier ones. But there was one type of which there were only bulky ones. That type had some special devices on their hands, which could, when sticked into the asphalt, cause a small earthquake.


	5. Chapter 5

A man was driving through the city. Little did he know of what was about to happen. When he saw the green lights all over town, he nearly stopped his car. If the traffic in the street wasn't as busy as it was, he would have stopped to check it out. But if the lights couldn't stop him, then the cars in front of him would. Some of these cars either slid on the streets, were blown up, or tossed away. It was the latter which got this man surprised. What force could possibly do such a thing? As there was no time for him to park his car, he just stopped it, took out every gun he had in his car, got out of his car and ran towards the source of the disturbance. He couldn't believe what he saw. Creatures with knives, laser-guns, even flying machines. Did these things come from those lights he saw? This man thought to himself that dealing with monsters wasn't a usual routine for a homicide detective, but as a cop and as a human being, he has his duty to help others. Besides, everyone he loved or cared about was already long gone, so who'd miss him if he were gone? Once he had the adrenaline pumping through his body, he raised his heaviest gun and started shooting these things.

Meanwhile, in small apartment, before the lights first appeared, another man, who was in his late twenties, had some different worries. If you'd look around in his appartment, you'd find many so-called collecter's items, or collectables, all related to characters known as Stupendous Man, Spaceman Spiff and Tracer Bullet. Why would this man have all these things? Because he's the one who created them. At this moment, he was writing on his computer. Or at least trying to, as every next line he wrote didn't sound good enough. A moment came in which he started banging his head on his desk.

"Trying to smash that last thought you had?" somebody asked him.

The man turns to look at who spoke. On his bed lay a tiger, which was about half the man's own size, and acted perfectly human.

"To think there was a time I didn't even want to become a writer." the man complained, "See the irony, Hobbes?"

"Yes... ironic." the tiger, Hobbes, sounded sarcastic.

"The fans want me to write a story in which all my characters meet." the man explained, "You know how hard it is to accomplish that?"

"If you wouldn't waste any more minutes on repeating that over and over again, you may have actually had something written down." Hobbes remarked.

"Yes, and I should've stopped hanging around sarcastic tigers, like I said I would." the man bit back.

"And who would you talk to then?" Hobbes remarked, "Suzy? Oh, that's right. She doesn't want to see you again, because you..."

"Don't even think of bringing that up!" the man interrupted him.

"The truth hurts." Hobbes stuck out his tongue after he said that.

"I hope this will too!" the man ran to Hobbes, raising his fists.

The two ended up in a fight. Despite the man being the tallest of the two, Hobbes was still able to win the fight.

"Cheater!" the man accused Hobbes.

"You're just a sore loser." Hobbes remarked.

That's when the two of them started to see the lights for the first time. At first, it was just a flash that appeared in the corner of their eyes, but it was enough for their attention to be drawn to look out the window. The saw the lights, but didn't know what they meant. Not until the city's usual sounds were suddenly overshadowed by explosions and screaming people.

"What's going on out there?" the man wondered.

"How should I know?" Hobbes answered, "I'm not a psychic."

"Somebody seems to be doing some bad things to these people." the man deduced.

"We'd better get out of here." Hobbes suggested.

"No, we don't have to." the man told him, "We'll be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Hobbes asked him.

"We'll be fine, as long as HE is on the job." the man answered.

"And HE is...?" Hobbes wondered.

"Easy!" the man remarked, "This just looks like a job for..."

After that, the man runs into his closet, where he takes out an old pair of shorts, an old T-shirt, an old mask and an old cape. But since he hasn't worn these things since... over twenty years, he had a hard time putting them on again.

"For who?" Hobbes got impatient for an answer.

"Darn it, I've grown out of my old Stupendous Man suit." the man complained.

"You think that YOU can do something about what's out there?" Hobbes wondered.

"I won't." the man explained, "Stupendous Man will. But it looks like I'll need to renew my suit first."

Hobbes sat down in the corner of the bed, hiding himself behind a Captain Nitro comic: "Right. You tell me how that works out for you."

While the man was trying to make a make-shift mask and cape, he hissed to Hobbes: "Sissy."


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, it's Stupendous Man! Friend of peace and liberty, enemy of war and slavery. His stupendous powers tell him there's someone outside bringing the city into chaos. Stupendous Man needs no more than this, to know when he's needed. Currently discarding his identity as Calvin, the quiet tween, who's too busy working, he becomes the crimson blaze that flies out of the window of his apartment. He sped towards the source of all the screams, but didn't pay any close attention to his surroundings. Somebody had grabbed hold of his cape, and is now keeping him from reaching his goal. Stupendous Man doesn't understand what's going on. He tries to fly away, but whoever's holding him, is stronger than him. The faster he tries to fly, the the more his cape seems to tighten around his neck, slowly starting to suffocate him. Turns out, not even Stupendous Man, with all his powers, can survive without breathing.

Getting out of the head of this man, Calvin, or Stupendous Man as he preferred to be called at this moment: He tried to jump out of his window, which was on the second floor. He may have survived it, if weren't for his cape getting stuck on the fire-escape. As the cape is tied around his neck, he was hanging there, in the same fashion as some people were hung up to be executed. He kept tugging at his cape, hoping it would let go soon, but it only helped him waste more strength. To make matters worse, this predicament drew the attention of a small group of these small men with blades. When they saw him hanging there, they started to pester him. Stupendous Man would have kicked them away if he had the strength to do so, but he was losing all of it, one bit at the time. Suddenly, these men were attacked themselves. Some kind of dragon-esque creature spit out a type of freezing beam, which froze these men, after which a large turtle, withdrawn within it's shell, started to spin around, hitting all of these men in the process, thereby killing them. Another one such monster, which looked like a lizard with a huge flower on his back, appeared to have some kind of vine-like tentacles, which cut Stupendous Man's cape. This way, Stupendous Man was free and could breathe again. Still, he had no idea of who just helped him. Now that more air is allowed to enter his body, and more blood could circulate into his brain, he could finally get a better look at those things that attacked these strange men, and saved him. Just as he had seen them, though, a red light appeared, catching them, dematerializing them into that light, after which they returned to the source. That source, was a teenage boy, holding three balls, into which these monsters disappeared.

"You..." Stupendous Man tried to talk, "Thanks... for your... help."

The teenager didn't say anything. All he did was putting the balls he just used back into his pocket.

"You're a Collector, aren't you?" Stupendous Man asked him, "A Collector of Pocket Monsters?"

The teenager still didn't say anything. He didn't even give a nod. Instead, he turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Stupendous Man called after him, shortly before he decided to run after him.

Suddenly, both of them noticed it got significantly darker. The electricity in the city had blacked out as soon as this invasion started, so the only lights they saw were those green ones that preceded the invasion. One of these lights just faded out.

"Hey, did you see that?" Stupendous Man asked the teenager.

The latter, still as talkative as ever, merely took out another one of his balls, which he opened, to let out that same dragon from before. As he mounted it, Stupendous Man looked in awe.

"That's a Dragonite, isn't it?" he asked, "I've never seen one before for real."

Still not talking, the teenager brought his Dragonite to fly up in the air and head towards that light that just faded out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Stupendous Man called after him, but he was ignored. Still, he wouldn't let that discourage him: "Why would Stupendous Man ask for a ride? His stupendous abilities are enough for him to blaze through the sky and follow him."

In reality, he just remembered where he saw that light fading out and just ran to that particular direction.

The Dragonite landed on a rooftop. From there, it's owner could look down upon the area, and see... something peculiar, even to his standards. There was a hole in the ground, where there was a complicated piece of technology. Other than that, there was a fight going on between two opponents. One of the fighters, he recognized, as he witnessed her abduction, along with that of five others. He recognized her as Elektra, but for some reason, her skin had started to take a somewhat dark greenish color, as though she had somehow changed during that one month after her abduction. Her opponents was... the teenager couldn't be sure, but it looked like a turtle, trained in the arts of ninjitsu, wearing a red bandanna mask and wielding a long stick, or bo, as a weapon. Particularly that turtle had him interested.

The turtle in question, had a tough time fighting Elektra. Still, fighting someone wielding sais, as that's what Elektra used, wasn't new to him, as he had done this countless of times in training. It didn't take long before he had her disarmed, after which he used a special move, which meant him hitting his bo against the back of Elektra's head. When he did that, he heard something snap. What it was, he didn't know. This type of move meant to temporarily immobilise his opponent, not to break their neck. Once Elektra was down, he looked more carefully at her. He noticed that it wasn't her neck he broke, but something that was attached to it. With that broken, Elektra had taken her normal color again. From this, the ninja turtle deduced that the thing that was attacked to her neck somehow changes people, perhaps even controls them, he couldn't be too sure. He wanted to take a closer look at it, but didn't have the chance to do that, as something punched him away. The turtle flew away and hit a wall. When he tried to get up, he saw what attacked him. It had the appearance of a huge turtle, but it wasn't one like him. This one was blue and had two cannons coming out of his shell. Still, this ninja turtle had trouble getting on his feet, which didn't get any easier when something hit his head. After a short cry of agony, he looked at what hit him. It was a ball, of which one half was red and the other was white.

"A... a pocket ball?" he sounded surprised, after which he looked up, to see the person who threw it at him, surprised to see it didn't work.

"You think I'm a Pocket Monster?" he asked him, "I may be a lot of things, but that's not one of them."

"Sorry I'm late." Stupendous Man decided to enter the scene, "I got held up on the way. What did I miss?"

"Friend of yours?" the ninja turtle asked the teenage Collector, at which the latter just rolled his eyes.

"I'm Stupendous Man." he introduced himself, "A pleasure to meet you, er..."

"Donatello." the turtle replied, "You know what's going on?"

"Not yet." Stupendous Man answered, "But with my stupendous intellect, I'm sure I'll find out soon."

"I should hope so." the turtle, Donatello replied.

"You'll see, Donny!" Stupendous Man added.

That's when Elektra awoke, slowly. She tried to get up, but she was too weak.

"Who's she?" Stupendous Man asked.

"I don't know." Donatello answered, "But it looks like I overdone it a little, so I'm not sure she'll say anything sensible if we interrogate her."

That's when the teenager called his turtle back to his ball, after which he took out another one, from which he released his psychic monster. This monster laid his hands on Elektra, after which a small light-show took place, instantly healing Elektra. With this, she could stand on her legs again.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Donatello apologized, "I had to defend myself."

Elektra, however, was completely disoriented: "... W... where am I? What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" Donatello asked her.

Elektra rubbed her eyes, after which she answered: "Last thing I remember, I was fighting some teleporting woman."

To neither Stupendous Man or Donatello, this meant anything, so Stupendous Man asked her: "A... teleporting woman?"

"Next thing I know, I'm with... who are you?" she asked them.

"I'm trying to stop these monster invading New York." Donatello answered, "I'm guessing so is that Pocket Monster kid, and... well I don't know what he's doing."

He was referring to Stupendous Man, who was looking at that device that was attached to Elektra's neck. There were these spikes on them, of which one would assume they stick themselves through human flesh. Stupendous Man, being a novice on the area, touched one of these spikes, after which something flashed through his mind, briefly. Whatever it was, it was enough to knock him down. The others noticed this, so they rushed to catch him.

"Hey, you all right?" Elektra asked him.

"You feeling okay, er... Man?" Donatello asked.

After some time, Stupendous Man regained his strength and got up: "Of course I do! It takes more than an electric rush to take down Stupendous Man!"

This made Elektra a little curious: "And who is he exactly?"

Meanwhile, the teenager picked up the device, but nothing happened to him. Whatever this thing did, it doesn't work anymore. He decided to put the device in his backpack, thinking it may become useful some time, one way or another.

"What's Paragon?" Stupendous Man asked Elektra.

"Paragon?" Elektra didn't understand.

"I touched that thing, and saw a lot of images." Stupendous Man explained, "But only one thing was clear. Someone said 'find Paragon'."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Elektra answered.

"Well, that thing was pretty beat up, so I doubt that we touch it, it would do that again." Donatello said, "Meanwhile, we got other things to do."

"Like what?" Stupendous Man asked him.

"See that thing over there?" he pointed to the whole in the ground, where that odd piece of machinery was found, "It's what causing those lights. It must be some kind of navigating device to help those invaders transport themselves here."

"So all we have to do is find and destroy these things, and they'll stop coming." Elektra understood.

"No time to waste, then." Stupendous Man spoke, "Follow me!"

But the others already started running before he said those last two words. With this, Stupendous Man had no other choice but to follow them instead.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, the cop who started to fight back against the invaders, was having some trouble to stay on both of his feet. He managed to take down many, of the nearest invaders, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly a bigger man showed himself. The cop couldn't be sure, but this one looked as though he was sewn together, like the infamous Frankenstein monster. The cop tried to use his shotgun against him, but it didn't seem to effect the man much. Instead, he swayed with his arm and hits the cop, causing him to fly against a nearby car.

"Stay out of my way!" the man shouted.

The cop knew that he couldn't do that. He tried to get up, but most of the pain was too much to handle, even for him. He thought of reaching for the painkillers he keeps in his pocket, but he could never take them in time. That's when something shot the tall man. This man didn't seem affected by this at first, but he did seem to feel the shots. Both he and the cop turned to look at who shot. It was someone that looked small, and wore some kind of spandex outfit. It was Dekayellow.

"This is getting too crowdy for us." the man grumbled, "We'd better go."

With this, the man jumped away.

Dekayellow took out her License, pressed a button that made her suit disappear, so she was Jasmine again. She walked to the cop, took off one of her gloves before stretching out her hand to help the cop up. As he took her hand, she saw not only who this man was, but also what he was. She saw flashes from his past, in which his wife and daughter were killed, and a more recent event in which his new found love died as well. The pain this cop must be feeling made it seem that he earned his name.

"Detective Payne." Jasmine spoke, "Good to have you joining in."

The cop, Payne, looked surprised: "How did you know my name?"

Jasmine raised her hand, just before putting her glove back on: "I just saw it."

Payne had to look at her insignia, as he didn't recognize the uniform she was wearing. It read "S.P.D."

"Space Police. That explains it." Payne remarked.

"So you heard of us." Jasmine stated.

"You hear stories in my field of work." Payne explained, "But if you guys are real, why are we still under attack?"

"That is why I'm here." Jasmine told him, when suddenly her phone rang, "Jasmine here."

"This is Hoji." Hoji spoke, in Japanese so Payne didn't understand it, "I just figured out what's happening at MiB."

Curious, Jasmine asked: "What is it?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure..." Hoji explained, "... but it looks like the building is sealed of from the inside."

"Someone inside locked them down?" Jasmine asked him.

"Looks like it." Hoji answered, "I'll need Swan-san to find a way in."

"Er..." Payne suddenly interrupted the conversation, "I don't know what you're saying, but look at that."

Jasmine looked at what Payne was pointing. One of the green light was acting up, as though it were burning out. Not too long after that, the light disappeared.

"What are those lights anyway?" Payne asked her.

"Since they came before those invaders, they must be their way of transporting." Jasmine guessed, "This must mean our enemy is not sending any more."

"Or somebody else is fighting them as well." Payne remarked.

"We'd better go and find them." Jasmine suggested, "They may be... the friends we need."

"Or civilians in danger of getting hurt." Payne decided.

"Who are you with?" Hoji asked.

"A local policeman." Jasmine answered.

"This is too dangerous to involve the local police." Hoji reminded her.

"Maybe, but I'm using all the help I can get." Jasmine told him, "You focus on MiB, I'll focus on the invaders."

As she hung up her phone, she saw Payne taking some medicines. When Payne noticed the look on her face, he explained: "Pain killers. They ease all my pain."

Jasmine nodded: "No more time to waste. Let's go, Payne."

Before either of them could advance, something came swinging to them, literally as it appeared to be hanging on to some kind of rope. Both only just managed to duck down, so it missed them. Still, when it got close enough to the ground, it let go of the rope, landed and faced both of them.

"Spider-Man?" Payne recognized it.

Jasmine changed back into Dekayellow and fought Spider-Man. In doing so, It gave Payne enough time to realize something was weird about Spider-Man. There was some kind of device on the back of his neck. It was a guess, but he had to take his chances. Payne grabbed a metal bar, after which he waited for the right moment in which Spider-Man wasn't moving. Dekayellow saw how Payne wanted to help, so she decided to give him that chance. When Spider-Man raised his hands to her neck, she held him by his wrists, trying to stop him. In that position, he had no time to pay attention to Payne, who hit the device on Spider-Man's neck. With this, Spider-Man fell down, but at least the device was destroyed.

"Today is getting weirder." Payne remarked.

"You got a car somewhere?" Dekayellow asked him.

"Yes?" Payne answered, questioningly.

"Good." Dekayellow replied, "We can take him with us, in case he wakes up."

After that, Dekayellow took out a pair of handcuffs, with which she cuffed Spider-Man. Payne then helped her to pick him up and together they carried him to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

The other guys, meanwhile, went from one place to another, to find these transportation machines. One of the teenager's monsters would dig it up, while the others would destroy it.

"Here's what I don't understand." Elektra suddenly started, "Why are these things here?"

"Well, maybe whoever's doing this doesn't have any good tracking devices to transport anything, so he puts these here." Donatello explains.

"But why bury them?" Elektra still wondered, "This looks like it's been planned years in advance. So why attack now?"

"That... that is a good question." Donatello agreed.

"Could this Paragon have something to do with it?" Stupendous Man asked.

"That's the smartest thing you said all night." Donatello agreed, "So if we find that Paragon, we will find answers."

"Elektra." a voice sounded, "I'm disappointed in you."

Everyone looked around to see who was talking.

"There!" Elektra found it.

They all looked to where she was pointing. It was a woman dressed in black, who suddenly made black smoke appear, from which she disappeared.

"That's that teleporting woman I talked about." Elektra said.

"That's the Wink to you!" the woman, or the Wink, said from behind her.

With the heels of her boots, she kicked Elektra. Donatello turned to fight her.

"Would you hurt me?" the Wink asked him, "Me, a woman?"

Donatello didn't listen to her, and attacks her with his bo: "You wanna take advantage of your being a woman?"

The teenager pointed his monster to the Wink, after which it flies up and breathes fire on her. The Wink disappears and reappears, this time behind Stupendous Man.

"You try and hurt me again, and I'll hurt your friend." she threatened them.

For a moment, all of them didn't know what to do. The teenager thought of taking out one of his balls to release another one of his monsters, but the Wink saw him do that, and shot some kind of electricity out of her hand to stop him. With this distraction, Stupendous Man pulled her arm and tossed her away. Before she could hit anything, she disappeared again.

"That was easy." Donatello sounded disappointed.

"Nobody can withstand the power of Stupendous Man." Stupendous Man exclaimed.

"Especially not even Stupendous Man." Elektra remarked.

Suddenly, a bigger cloud of black smole showed itself. Once that smoke cleared itself, not only did the Wink stand there, but also another woman, who appeared to have spikes for hands. The same woman who also abducted the Thing, who also happened to be the third person there.

"Is that... who I think it is?" Donatello wondered.

"Now we're in trouble." Elektra said.

"My comrade Wink told me you were not fighting fairly." the woman said, "But with me, Fault Zone here, and our new friend, it will be fair."

"They attack with entire armies, and they tell us what's fair?" Donatello remarked.

"Yeah! What he said!" Stupendous Man, while not sure what he said, agreed with him.

As this was going on, Payne was driving through the streets, with Jasmine in the back, examining Spider-Man's thoughts.

"Any news?" Payne asked her.

"I have some good, bad and strange news." Jasmine answered.

"Strange news?" Payne wondered.

"When I was little, I've been told about a _Supaidaman_, who protected Japan from aliens. But this is not him." Jasmine answered.

"Spider-Man did that?" Payne was surprised, "When?"

"It happened before I was born, so I don't really know." Jasmine answered, "Anyway, I was hoping that he would use his giant robot if it's needed."

"What're you talking about?" Payne didn't understand, "Spider-Man never used a giant robot."

"The one I know did." Jasmine answered.

Deciding not to question this any more, Payne asked: "What's the good news?"

"What he did to us wasn't his fault." Jasmine answered, "He was under someone else's control. So I can take these cuffs off now."

As she was doing that, Payne asked: "And the bad news?"

"Last thing he remembers is fighting some green man, but nothing else after that." Jasmine answered.

"So he can't tell us anything." Payne sighed.

"No." Jasmine replied.

"What's going on there?" Payne suddenly saw something.

What he saw, was the fight going on between Donatello, Elektra, the teenager and his Pocket Monsters, Stupendous Man, the Thing, the Wink and Fault Zone. A fight of which the latter three appeared to be taking the upper hand.

"Which ones are on our side?" Jasmine asked.

Payne tried to look more carefully. He saw that the Thing had one of those things on his neck, just like Spider-Man did. With this, he knew who at least wasn't on their side. He picked up his rifle, saying: "I know a way to turn the tide. Wait here."

He got out of his car, hid himself behind a piece of debris, where he waited until he had a clear shot on the Thing's device on his neck. With all his focus on that, and hearing nothing but the sounds of their fight, he didn't notice it when something was sneaking up on him. That something was one of the small invaders, which had a ray-gun for a hand. Lucky for Payne, Jasmine saw him in time, so she shot her own gun to take that invader down. With this, Payne was given his chance to still take his shot. Once he hit the device on the Thing's neck, not only was it destroyed, it also rendered the Thing unconscious.

This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them. The Wink spoke: "What just happened?"

"Looks like the tables have turned now." Stupendous Man remarked.

"Not for long!" Fault Zone said.

Fault Zone caused an earthquake, which caused everyone to lose their balance and fall to the ground. With this, the Wink grabbed hold of Fault Zone, and both disappeared.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man woke up. For as far as he's concerned, the fight with that green guy happened only moments ago, so as he saw it, he was knocked out and put inside this vehicle, where he found a young woman he didn't know. As he attention wasn't in him, Spider-Man took his chance to grab her from behind.

"Not even friends yet, and that green guy introduces me to his sister." Spider-Man joked, "How nice of him."

Despite her training with the police, Spider-Man is much stronger than any man she's ever met, which doesn't make it very easy for her to break free from his clutches.

"NYPD! Let her go!" Payne, who noticed this disturbance, shouted at him.

Elektra saw this, so she decided to join in with them: "Spider-Man? What are you doing?"

As he recognized her voice, he turned to look at her: "Elektra, do you know what's going on here?"

"Elektra, huh?" Payne said, "Tell your friend to let go of her!"

This gave Jasmine an opening to take her License, which she used to change into Dekayellow, giving her the boost she needed to fight back. With this, Spider-Man let go of her.

"You're definately not the same Supaidaman that I know." Dekayellow said.

"Now, will all of you tell me who you are and what you're doing here?" Payne suddenly asked them all.


	9. Chapter 9

In a nutshell, everyone told the officials, as we can refer to Jasmine and Payne, how they got involved. Donatello told them how he witnessed people disappearing in the green lights, Elektra told them about how she can't remember much, to which Spider-Man could relate, and Stupendous Man... didn't really have a reason, other than: "My actions were needed here."

Payne sighed at that: "First I met a man who thought he was Captain Baseball-Bat Boy, and now Stupendous Man. This city sure draws it's freaks."

"I know, that's why I'm here." Stupendous Man answered.

"Why aren't you asking our I.D.'s?" Spider-Man asked him.

"First of all, because I know you wouldn't show me." Payne answered, "Second of all, following some incident in California, you heroes are allowed to be heroes again."

Jasmine, meanwhile, had other worries. During the entire conversation, she noticed how the teenager hadn't said a word. Wanting to know more about him, she took off her glove and laid her hand on his shoulder. The teenager noticed her do that, so he turned to look at her. She didn't do anything to harm him, not as far as he can see, so he doesn't do anything to her.

"Red." Jasmine whispered, to which the teenager opened his eyes widely.

"What are you talking about?" Donatello asked her, "My mask?"

"No. My suit of course!" Stupendous Man bragged.

Jasmine ignored them all, as she started to converse with the teen in Japanese.

"Is that Chinese?" Stupendous Man asked, which causes those who were familiar with the language to look at him angrily.

Meanwhile, the Thing awoke: "Urgh... what's happening?"

"That's your name, is it not?" Jasmine asked him, "Red?"

The teenager, Red, didn't say anything, but he did nod, showing he understands what she's saying.

"You don't seem surprised." Jasmine noticed, "But you've seen stranger things."

Red nodded again, after which Jasmine asked him: "Can I see that device you put in your pack?"

As requested, he took out the device, which Jasmine took into her hands. After a few seconds, she caught a name from the device. She takes out her License, with which she speaks to her colleagues.

"Boss, this is Jasmine." she said.

"Yes. What is it?" her boss replied.

"Can you look into the name Dr. Niles Van Roekel?" she asked him.

"I'll send you everything I can find on him." he responded.

Once that was taken care of, she turned back to everyone else: "I think we wasted enough time."

"Who's this... doctor you mentioned?" Elektra asked her.

"I don't know." Jasmine answered, "But hopefully we'll get any wiser soon."

At the MiB headquarters, Hoji awaited Swan's arrival. Suddenly, he received a call from Jasmine: "Hoji here."

"You inside the building yet?" Jasmine asked him.

"No. Swan-san sure is taking her time. It's not like her." Hoji answered.

"Well, when you get in, can you look for their leader, and see if he has some kind of device attached to his neck?" Jasmine requested.

"What kind of device?" Hoji asked.

"Mind-control." Jasmine answered.

"Mind-control?" Hoji sounded surprised, "All right. I'll take care of it."

Suddenly, his License started peeping. He disconnected the call to see what's causing it. It turned out, somebody else's License was sending out a distress signal. It couldn't be Jasmine, as he just spoke to her, so she's alright. In which case, only one other possibility was left in his mind.

"Swan-san." Hoji panicked, after which he left his station to search for her.


	10. Chapter 10

On top of the Daily Bugle building, those known as the Wink, Fault Zone, and others like them, gathered around, along with Iron Man and Wolverine. The latter two didn't have much to say, but the other six did.

"You guys met with some... troublemakers too?" the big one, that appeared to be body-parts stitched together, asked them.

"You mean the locals? Not so much." the electric one answered.

"No, Johnny." the Wink told him, "I think he meant those who actually fight back."

"They already took three of the heroes out of Van Roekel's control." Fault Zone answered.

"That explains why only these two are here." the green guy remarked.

"So the Thing is out of control too?" the fiery lady realized, "If he finds out what happened with his friend..."

"He was too old. The device was too much for him to take. Remember, Solara?" the big one reminded them.

"Don't remind me, Brigade." the fiery one, Solara, replied, "I can still remember that look on his face when it killed him."

"No time to be emotional over this." the electric one, Johnny, told them, "We still haven't found Paragon."

That's when another one of the green lights went out.

"If those lights keep going out, there won't be any way for us to get back to Van Roekel either." the green guy said, "I'm open for suggestions."

"Easier said than done, Hazmat." the big one, Brigade, replied.

"Wait, why do we have to fight them anyway?" the Wink questioned.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" the green guy, Hazmat, asked.

"Yes." the Wink answered, "But why else?"

"Just to stand in our way." Fault Zone answered.

"Or because they want to protect the people." the Wink corrected her.

"Typical." Solara replied, "Help those who do not deserve it."

"So what if we use that to our advantage?" the Wink suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Johnny responded.

"Alright!" Brigade exclaimed, "No need to stay here no more."

Meanwhile, Hoji went to where the distress signal was coming from. He found Swan, who had changed into Dekaswan before... judging from the looks of it, was attacked and knocked out cold.

"Swan-san!" Hoji shouted while trying to shake her awake.

But she didn't respond. Suddenly, he sensed there was some kind of presence behind him. He turned, only to dodge just in time, as something attacked him. Whatever it was, it was humanoid, completely made out of metal, had this feminine look about it, was six feet tall, had what appeared to be large blades on it's arms and growled like a wild animal. Hoji could only just change into Dekablue, so he could fight back. Still, although he could fight back, trying to even hit this was like trying to catch a rodent, too fast for anyone. Best that Dekablue could do was ran a distance from this thing, and try to contact Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I've got a problem here." he spoke through his License.

But the thing that attacked him was too fast. It hit his License out of his hands, and knocked him down.

"Hoji? What's going on?" Jasmine asked over the License.

That's when it shot a lightning from one of it's blades and destroyed the License. Not only does that cut off all contact, but all chances of anyone to find him.

Jasmine, once she lost contact, turned to everyone else: "I just lost my friend here."

"I bet many have tonight." Payne remarked cynically.

"I need to find him." Jasmine decided.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Elektra asked her, "It's a big city."

At the sound of that, Red took out one of his Pocket balls, from which that red dragon with fire on the end of it's tail appeared.

"Wow! You got a Charizard as well?" Stupendous Man asked.

Jasmine looked surprised at the sound of that name: "You westerners have strange names for these animals."

Ignoring them both, Red climbed on the Charizard, after which he waved his hand to Jasmine, so to signal her to get on as well.

"You... you want to help?" Jasmine sounded surprised, after which Red nodded, to which Jasmine said, in Japanese: "Thank you."

She mounted the Charizard, but Elektra stopped them: "Wait, I'll come too."

Both Red and Jasmine looked surprised, but Elektra explained: "Can't be too careful tonight. You can use all the help you can get."

Hearing that, Red allowed his Dragonite to appear as well, which Elektra mounted. Together they took off and flew around.

From the Daily Bugle, the six noticed those two monsters flying.

"That's not of our own." Brigade remarked.

"They must belong to those troublemakers." Fault Zone deduced.

"I'd better follow them." Hazmat decided, after which he shot his ropes from his arms, with which he moved himself way from the building.

"Anyone saw where they came from?" Fault Zone asked.

"Yes, I did." Brigade answered.

"Then lead the way." Fault Zone commanded him.

With Hazmat following the two flying monsters, and the other guys still watching their comrades flying off, it didn't take long before they noticed that green man, nor for Spider-Man to recognize him.

"That's the guy who attacked me." Spider-Man spoke.

"How can you tell?" Payne asked him.

"Because unless Daredevil and Venom are still alive..." Spider-Man explained, "... there are only two who can do that. Me, and him."

He didn't waste any more time on explaining, as he started web-slinging his way towards him. Unfortunately, the invading flying machines came between him and Hazmat. It didn't take long before he, and all of his allies were surrounded by an army of invaders, the two remaining heroes who were still under someone else's control, and the five remaining abductors.


	11. Chapter 11

From the air, Jasmine had a better view of the city. So much so, she could see Hoji, as Dekablue, at a distance, fighting something or someone she hadn't seen before.

"Hoji?" she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What is that?" Elektra wondered, as she too saw the thing.

"I don't know." Jasmine answered.

"Thank you for finding Paragon." they heard someone say.

Both turned to look at Hazmat, who kicked both Jasmine and Red off the Charizard. Jasmine could help herself by changing into Dekayellow again, while Red was saved by his Charizard. Hazmat tried the same attack on Elektra, but the latter had already readied herself for the attack. She broke off the attack, causing Hazmat to fall. As was falling, he shot one of wires to catch his fall, while shooting another to stop Dekayellow from reaching her target.

"Oh no, you're not!" he shouted, "We've spent too much time searching for her, and I'm not gonna let you take her away from us!"

The wire wrapped itself around Dekayellow's ankles, causing her to trip over. Elektra ran to cut the wire, but Hazmat shot another one, with which he took her weapons.

Seeing this going on, Red signaled his Dragonite to go down and help them. As it went down, Red signaled his Charizard to go down towards Dekablue, as he too needed help.

The battle between Dekablue, and the thing which Hazmat identified as Paragon, was already finished when Red joined in. At best, Charizard could attack Paragon, but he too was too weak for her.

"Why did you do this to me?" she moaned.

Red looked at her, surprised to hear her ask that.

"Why did you turn me into this... thing?!" she asked.

Red shrugged, as he had no idea what she was talking about. Paragon was not satisfied at that, so she started towards him, ready for another fight. Quicker than anyone can utter even one word, Red released two more of his monsters. That same turtle he used on Donatello before, and that lizard with the flower on his back. Still, the combined strength of the three monsters weren't enough to stop her. As a last resort, Red released the one monster he didn't need to use before. This one appeared smaller than all the others, playful even. If it has to be compared, it looked a lot like that psychic monster, except smaller and less ferocious looking. It's size may suggest that it would be too weak to face Paragon, but when the latter laid even a finger on it, she stopped fighting.

What nobody realized, is that this little monster used it's own powers to bring something to Paragon's attention. In doing so, Paragon forgot about her confusion, and she remembered everything. She was inside what looked like a scientific research facility, where she was put together. At some point, she managed to escape, used one of these transport machines to get her out, only to arrive in a big city, which anyone but her would have recognized as New York. There, she's been hiding, until this invasion started. With the invaders came an entire horde of weirdos, of whom she thought they were all connected to her creator. Which was also the reason why she thought Red was one of them. But seeing what this little monster just helped her remember, she realized, she's been doing this wrong from the beginning.

Once the monster had let her go, she turned away and ran towards the closest green light, of which she remembered exactly what they can do, and decided to use it to her advantage.

"No!" Hazmat shouted, "You're letting her get away!"

He was about to follow her, but that's when something hit him in the back, causing him to crash down on the ground. It took Red a while to realize what just happened, but he recognized Payne, who apparently had somehow hitched a ride on one of the invaders' flying machines, and used it to crash into and immobilize Hazmat.

"Thought you people could use some help." Payne told him.

Red still looked at him questioningly.

"What? You wanna know how I got here?" Payne asked him, "Ain't got the time to tell you more than that it wasn't easy. Right now, we should help our friends up there."

Red nodded, after which he allowed his monsters to return to their balls, and allowed his psychic monster to come out again.


	12. Chapter 12

A few minutes earlier, Payne was in the fight with an army of invaders, along with the others. The only problem, at times he felt obsolete, as all he could rely on were his guns, while all the rest could use their own strength. Even Stupendous Man's ego was enough to win against the rest. Where does that leave Payne. At some point, he realized something. There were six heroes who disappeared, according to eyewitness reports he read, each by a different person. Of those six, five of them were attacking them, and the sixth was chasing Red and those two women. Which made him wonder, since all six were accounted for, who's that other person that attacked Jasmine's colleague? If that other person was strong enough to take down an S.P.D. agent, will the three headed towards him or her be enough? He couldn't be sure, but since he wasn't serving much purpose where he was then, he decided to follow them. When he saw one of these flying machines, he thought he could take his chance. All of them were like nasty bugs, that kept flying all around you, giving you an idea where the expression "bugging" comes from. With that in mind, all Payne had to do was wait for one of them to fly low enough, jump on it and ride it towards the others. It sounded easy in his mind, but once he got on one of them, steering it into the right direction was far from easy. Still, he managed to get out of that fight.

Unfortunately for Payne, he had overestimated everyone. Spider-Man, for one, was getting too old to fight, the Thing was getting tired more easily than he used to, Stupendous Man's ego started to backfire, and with this lax support, Donatello was starting to lose the fight.

Meanwhile, Red used his psychic monster to heal Dekaswan and Dekablue's wounds, while Payne had found the Dragonite, along with Elektra and Jasmine.

"You all right?" Payne asked the two women.

"We were just about to take him down when something distracted him." Elektra answered.

"This Paragon they're searching for..." Jasmine started, "... I think it's a person."

"Must be that metallic woman we saw." Payne realized, "Red somehow got her to return to them."

"Sounds good to me." Elektra stated.

"Where's everyone else?" Jasmine asked.

"They're fighting the rest of the invaders." Payne answered.

"A whole army of invaders? By themselves?" Jasmine wondered, "Nobody can survive that."

"Which is why we better join them." Payne suggested.

"If only that Stupendous Man really had Stupendous Man's powers." Elektra sighed.

This gave Jasmine an idea: "That's it! Payne, where's Red?"

"Er... he's down there helping your friends." Payne answered.

Without another word, Jasmine ran to Red.

Dekablue and Dekaswan, who deactivated their suits and were just Hoji and Swan again, were still dizzy from earlier events.

"Red!" Jasmine exclaimed, to which the young boy turned, "You got a monster that can project people's minds?"

Though Jasmine spoke Japanese, which Red understood, he wasn't sure why she was asking. He nodded to her question either way.

Donatello, the Thing, Spider-Man and Stupendous Man were rounded up together. The invaders had them surrounded, so there was nothing they could do.

"They had some nerve to stop us." Brigade remarked.

"You have to admit they were quite formidable at what they were doing." Fault Zone said.

"Yeah, unlike that other hero." Johnny remarked, "I'm ashamed to know he and I have the same name."

When the Thing heard that, he started to get a little pumped: "You talkin' about my old..."

"Be quiet!" the Wink told him, "You escaped us once, but not again."

Those little mind-controlling devices, the Wink gave everyone one each.

"Oh, you gotta love those things, sticking into your head." Spider-Man remarked, "Don't we all like to get our heads hit by a train every now and then?"

"This is a really bad time for jokes." Donatello said.

"Stupendous Man won't back down!" Stupendous Man said.

When he said that, something weird happened. Whatever Stupendous Man wore as a suit before somehow changed. From what was a make-believe suit of the comic book character it changed into the actual suit of the comic book character. In that form, he started to run around, real fast, taking those devices away from these invaders. Once that was done, he destroyed those things with his bare hands, after which he flew, jumped, punched kicked,... until all of the invaders were beaten. Once that was over, his suit changed back into the make-believe.


	13. Chapter 13

Paragon arrived at one of the green lights. It didn't appear to be a good idea at first, as that was where some of the invaders had placed themselves, but Paragon could easily take them all out, like a wind blowing down a house of cards. Still, it wasn't enough. As this wasn't the only light in the city, Paragon knew that more will be coming down through the other ones. So she stayed to destroy the machine that made this light appear, after which she scouted the entire city for other such machines.

Meanwhile, Hoji and Swan, who only just recovered from their fight with Paragon, thanks to one of those healing Pocket Monsters, they continued to force their way into MiB headquarters. It wasn't an easy task, but once it was completed, Swan remarked: "There's no system in the universe that I can't crack."

With this, the two entered the building. All of the agents recognized their uniforms, but it was J who came to them.

"You two with that yellow woman?" he asked them.

"Yes. Are you J?" Hoji asked him.

"Agent J, stay away from them!" Z shouted, "They're with the invaders!"

"Jasmine told me he may have a mind-control device on his neck." Hoji only just managed to say, when all MiB agents surrounded the two S.P.D. agents.

"What do you think you're doing?" Swan asked them, sounded somewhat threatening.

The best thing J could do, was walk away from them.

"Everyone, restrain agent J! He's been compromised!" Z shouted.

With this, it became a problem for everyone to do anything at all. One desperate attempt to stop the madness was when Hoji raised his gun, tried to calculate a precise trajectory, after which he fired one shot. The shot ricocheted from one place to another, until it hit the back of Z's neck. Anyone else would have died, but since there was something in the way, that being the mind-controlling device, that was hit instead. Still, like any other time that such a device got disconnected from their hosts, Z was out of commission afterwards, which shocked everyone for a moment.

"You... you killed him?" one of the agents started.

"I hope not." Hoji answered.

"You hope not?" another agent started, to which everyone agreed.

The crowd started to become less friendly than they already were. Hoji tried to ease them down, but nothing he said was either heard, or made things better.

"Doggy was right not to send you here." Swan remarked.

While MiB was being saved, even if they don't know it, Paragon continued her rampage, destroying one machine after another. Until only one of them was left. If she destroyed this one, she won't be able to return to her creator. Still, she had to be sure nobody else would accidentally use it to get to him. So she brought a crack into the machine. It would still be able to teleport her, but not anymore after that.

Inside her creator's headquarters, she encountered lots of dangerous forces, but nothing that she couldn't handle. One after another, they fell down, and one machine after another, of which Paragon had no idea what they did, but she remembered having been in one quite like them, which meant to her that more like her could and probably will be created, unless she did something about it.

Once all those machines were destroyed, she met with her maker.

"Impressive." an old man's voice spoke.

Paragon turned to look at the speaker. It had the appearance of a robot, but the head of an old and bald man. If Paragon had any idea about these modern technologies, she'd know that it was a man in a exo-skeleton. Whoever this man was, he was clearly to old to fight without the suit.

"I have no more of an idea how powerful you are than you do." the old man continued, "How special. How... perfect."

No matter how many compliments this man could give her, she only got more enraged with every word he says. With that rage, she attacked him. All the old man could do was defend himself, not only because he didn't want to damage his creation, but because had no experience in fighting. The suit itself was powerful enough to take in a few blows, and the old man would still be standing, but despite all his knowledge on his adversary, he underestimated his creation. Eventually, Paragon had managed to break through the exo-skeleton, thereby draining much of the old man's energy. With this, he had no more power left to stand up, so he sank through his knees, only to fall hard on his back. Though he was down, Paragon still had to be sure he wouldn't get up, so she readied herself for the final blow.

"Wait." the old man whispered, "You... you have to understand... we... we had no choice."

Paragon heard him. No matter what he did to her, if he can actually beg for mercy, it showed that he had emotions. So he wasn't a mean old man, deliberately out to ruin lives. She lowered herself to listen to what he had to say.

At the same time, the heroes, along with their new friends, rounded up the abductors and restrained them. It still took a while before Iron Man and Wolverine realized what had transpired, from the invasion to the company they were in. But once they knew, they still had a few questions. The first one was easy. Jasmine had asked Red whether one of his Pocket Monsters was able to project people's minds. He had two of them, that healer and the one that helped Paragon remember things. Together they used their might to allow Stupendous Man's fantasies to come true. A vivid fantasy this man had, as he didn't even realize that he wasn't supposed to be able to do what he just did. In a sense, he didn't do anything. Whatever he really did was imagine how he, Stupendous Man, would knock down everyone, and the Pocket Monsters convinced everyone around them that this was actually happening. With that question answered, more came.

"How does all this tie in with kidnapping us?" Iron Man wondered.

"I gotta say, I've seen people do worse." Wolverine wasn't surprised.

"So, I guess we got all the heroes now." Spider-Man said.

"No we don't." the Thing reminded him, "That fire-head's still missing."

"Would he still be... wherever these invaders came from?" Donatello asked.

"Only one way to find out." Elektra suggested.

"Alright! Another adventure!" Stupendous Man cheered.

"Hate to break it to you guys." Payne started, "But all the green lights are gone."

"Great." Spider-Man sounded relieved, "I was worried we'd be turning the planet less green."

"Oh please, that Stupendous Man was a bad enough Joker." Elektra remarked.

"Everyone." Jasmine interrupted, "I just got off the phone with my boss."

"What did he say?" Iron Man asked her.

"We know very little about this Van Roekel." Jasmine answered, "But from what little info that could be found, he may be a hundred years old. Possibly more."

This surprised everyone.

"So an old man in a wheelchair was behind all this." Wolverine sighed, "Can I never meet one that can't actually do anything for a change?"

"But if he's been around for so long, why don't you know anything about him?" Elektra asked.

"Don't these people know something about them?" Payne wondered.

Jasmine considered that: "It's worth to try."

She took off her glove, touched one of the six abductors, and searched for information. What she saw was the same story as the old man was telling Paragon, which was shocking to see.


	14. Chapter 14

Whatever it was that the old man told Paragon, or Jasmine saw in the minds of the abductors, was pretty much the same. One or two details were different, but the bigger picture was the same.

Several hundreds of years ago, on a far-away planet, refugees from another planet arrived. These refugees were taken care of, but after a while it became clear that the refugees where out to take over that planet. The planet's inhabitants were of a peaceful race, therefor they were defenceless against the refugees. It didn't take long before they were taken over. However, one man, along with many others, managed to escape, and together they sought out for help to free their planet. Their search was long, until they finally reached Earth.

On Earth, there was a warrior woman. She had all the skills, all the strength, all the agility... she was, what one of these Earth visitors would consider to be perfect. If he could somehow enhance her skills, and while he's at it find a way to mass-produce it, he could create an army that would save his people.

It took him many hundreds of years of abducting people, experimenting with them. Most of the experiments failed. Some died, while others became mind-less fighters. The same fighters that were used in the invasion of New York. As time progressed, however, humans on Earth started to develop technologies and some such means, which would allow them to detect their ship. After a while, they had to hide themselves on the far side of the moon, and plant down special devices on Earth that would allow them to teleport themselves to Earth whenever they want, rather than having to use their ship the whole time. It also meant that one of the people had to come down to Earth more than he'd wish, so he had to take a human identity that would allow him to walk among them. That identity became that of the scientist Niles Van Roekel.

Recently, with his six latest experiments, who volunteered rather than go against their will, Van Roekel managed to perfect his creation. But there were still too many things missing, so he asked his six volunteers, who started to call themselves the Imperfects, to find certain heroes and take them to him. But he knew that if he used his transport device, he'd draw attention, so he used it first to draw attention of the Men in Black, so he could find a way to get to their leader, use one of his mind-control devices on him, so MiB would leave them alone. Once that was done, only then he could send the Imperfects to fetch the heroes. With these heroes, Van Roekel could finish his project. Unfortunately, it woke up, created a mess in the ship and escaped, using the transportation device. Van Roekel could track down where it transported her, but couldn't know if she'd have stayed there. Which is why he used all his resources to find her again.

Once Paragon heard this, she understood why the old man, or Van Roekel, did what he did, but she was still angry for him doing it to her. It didn't matter, as shortly after he told her his story, Van Roekel fainted and died. With this, Paragon decided she had no more place on the ship, so she left.

Once Jasmine had seen all that, and told everyone what she saw, everyone was shocked to hear it. This shock, Jasmine used to her advantage to talk to her colleague: "Hoji, can you hear me?"

"I'm here Jasmine." Hoji replied, "You were right, MiB was under those invaders' control."

"Whatever you do, don't destroy the ship yet." Jasmine told him, "There may be more devices all over the world, and that ship is the only way for us to find it."

"Alright, I'll tell the Men here, they'll take care of it from here." Hoji replied.

"Well, that means that's it for us, right?" Stupendous Man asked, "We've beaten the invaders and saved the world."

"Maybe our world." Payne reasoned, "But we may have altered that other planet's future."

"Not necessarily." Jasmine said, "I can still talk about this with my co-workers, so we can still save that planet. Or maybe it's already saved."

"For that planet's sake, I'd hope so." Donatello replied.

"Meanwhile, I suggest we all go back to our own business." Iron Man decided.

"Wondered when you were gonna say that." Spider-Man laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

With the invaders defeated, the heroes released and the Imperfects apprehended, everyone went along their own way, back to their lives uninterrupted.

For the MiB, their work wasn't finished. For one, they deliberated whether they should try and erase all of New York's memories, as that's a virtually impossible task, when even people outside of New York have seen this happening. For another, they had to take Van Roekel's ship and use it to scout all of the planet and erase all traces of this man to have ever existed.

Paragon, meanwhile, managed to escape Van Roekel's ship. The same way she went into the ship, she used it to get out and arrive somewhere in New Jersey. Once there, she searched the Imperfects, seeing them more as fellow-sufferers than enemies. She searched all of New York City, looking for them. When she did, she helped them escape, and together they decided to use their powers to not cause any pain to others, otherwise they were no better than Van Roekel were. It took Paragon a while to convince most of the Imperfects, but she succeeded in the end.

Spider-Man, as Peter Parker, visited the cemetery, visiting his dead beloved. His uncle and aunt, who raised him, and his wife. All three of them meant a great deal to him, were even the very people he tried to protect. But with them dead, there wasn't much for him to protect any longer. Strangely, it was the news of some far-away planet at war that reminded him of that. He knew that these three can't hear him any more, but talking to them somehow always helped. It's like saying his trouble out loud helped him think of a solution. In doing so, he remembered something he overheard. Before, when he was taken out of control from Van Roekel, he passed out, but while recovering, he overheard Jasmine say something, about someone with a similar name to his, who had a giant robot under his control. Peter himself did not know why he'd remember that, nor had he any idea what to do with the information.

Wolverine more or less followed Spider-Man's example. He's known too many people to visit them all at once, but most of his fondest memories were in a place called Winchester. There, he headed, so he wouldn't have to think about the one-month gap in his memory.

Iron Man returned to his tower. There, he puts himself back into his usual stasis, where his exo-skeleton can reload, his mind can rest, where he can monitor the other heroes' activities, and where can be completely at ease.

Elektra, when she heard the news of the Imperfects' escape, had thought about hunting them down, but decided not to. They may have caused a lot of devastation to all of New York City, but for some reason they don't let their existence known. With that, Elektra decided that they wouldn't cause any more trouble any time soon, so she can relax, or whatever it is that she spends her time doing.

The Thing was contacted by MiB, asked whether he can I.D. one of the dead bodies they found in the ship. As there were six heroes kidnapped altogether, and only one of them unaccounted for, who else could this dead body be? As the Thing confirmed, it was indeed the Human Torch. One of those mind-control devices were used on him, but he was too old to withstand it's power, which was what killed him. With that confirmed, the Thing requested the MiB whether he could be send to Mars, so he can personally inform Human Torch's sister and her husband.

Payne returned to his apartment. Before, he has seen how some people would seek power, just so they can be their own gods, but this was new. A man, or at least someone who pretended to be one, who caused a lot of devastation, killed lots of people, yet everything he did was to save his own planet. In a way, Payne pitied him. Which was his last thought before he fell asleep in his bed.

Donatello returned to his brothers, who were happy to see him again.

"Hey Donny!" his youngest brother exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"Anywhere as long as he ain't here." the grumpier one remarked.

"Give him a break, Raph." the eldest said, "Let him tell us himself."

Donatello sighed: "I've destroyed teleporting devices, met with another ninja, fought aliens, was mistaken for a Pocket Monster, heard about a war on a far-away planet, and now I'm too tired to talk, so if you don't mind."

"Wait! What was all that?" the youngest asked again.

"Nothin', he's just making it all up." the grumpy one said.

Stupendous Man returned to his apartment, but not before taking off his mask and cape, both of which he tucked away in his clothes. As he's Calvin again, he returned to his apartment, where his tiger friend, Hobbes, was happy to see him again.

"You're alive." he said.

"Of course!" Calvin replied, "Stupendous Man can't be beaten that easily."

"You found some inspiration for that crossover everyone's been requesting?" Hobbes asked him.

"I've heard enough to rock my fans' world." Calvin answered.

Not too much later, Calvin laid himself to sleep in his bed. But before he fell asleep, he remembered some things that were said to him earlier. He remembered Donatello saying "That's the smartest thing you said all night", Elektra remarking "Especially not Stupendous Man" and Payne sighing "This city sure draws it's freaks".

This sudden realization shook him up to shout: "Hey!"

For Red, this was his first time in New York. Although there wasn't much left of it to sight-see, it was still an opportunity he couldn't take advantage of. He was told that the city was quite dangerous, even more so with a lot of people looting whatever remained of the city. Some of them even tried to rob him, but with six Pocket Monsters with him, nobody dared to come anywhere near him ever again.

Dekabase Japan:

Jasmine, Hoji and Swan returned there, where they were briefed about Van Roekel's planet.

"We've been able to determine where Van Roekel came from, based on MiB's intel." their Boss told them, "Unfortunately, it's not good news. If this invasion indeed took place hundreds of years ago, then Van Roekel is too late to try and save it."

"It's already perished?" Hoji asked.

"I dare say it was gone just when Van Roekel arrived here." the Boss added, "So all his work here, all the devastation he brought about..."

"It's all been for nothing?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes." the Boss answered.

"How sad." Sen remarked, "To use an understatement."

"So that's it now?" Umeko wondered, "There's nothing else we can do?"

"Afraid not." were the Boss's last words on this.

**THE END**


End file.
